


Supernatural Pregnancy Preferences

by Yagirlcheetos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Babies, Demons, F/M, I don't know what else to tag, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: Just pregnancy preferences with the characters in supernatural





	1. Chapter 1

This is just a book about pregnancy preferences(literally what the summary says lol) You can request something, I'll make a separate chapter dedicated to you. You can pick the character and the setting (and how many months pregnant you are if you want) Hope you guys enjoy :)


	2. Finding out you're pregnant (Dean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean find out she's pregnant after missing her period and waking up with morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics are the readers thoughts.

outfit:

\---------------------------------------------------------------

I groan and sit up on mine and Dean's bed, finally giving up on going back to sleep. I looked over to where Dean would be sleeping, seeing an empty spot.  _He's probably researching with Sam,_ I rub the sleep out of my eyes and stand up heading towards the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hop into the shower afterward. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and throwing on an oversized shirt on and fuzzy socks.

I sigh and grab my dirty clothes, throwing them in my hamper. As I was walking towards the door, a nasty nausea feeling started to creep its way up my throat. I ran towards the bathroom and empty last night's dinner into the toilet. I groan and wipe my mouth, leaning back against the tub. After a few minutes, I flush the toilet and brush my teeth again. I sigh and make my way downstairs, with my hand over my stomach. 

I walk into the library, where Sam and Dean sat at one of the tables with their computer and a few books. "Dean," I mumble and walk over to him, sitting down on his lap and resting my head against his shoulder. "Hey, babe" he smiled and kissed my nose. "Babe we need to go to the pharmacy" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Why? are you sick?" He asked and I shrugged. 

"I think I might be pregnant" I mumbled and felt him freeze underneath me. I opened my eyes and looked at Sam, who looked shocked, before looking at Dean. "Uh... Why do you say that?" He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed my period and I threw up this morning" I look up at him, "it could be because of that new birth control I started but I just wanna be 100% sure" I look up at him. 

"Y-You can't be pregnant if you're on birth control Myalee..." he paused and ran his fingers through his hair, "it's made to stop girls for getting pregnant" he mumbled and I sighed. "Dean, the doctor said to wait a few weeks before you came in me and you only waited two days," I said and stood up, "I'm gonna need your wallet and some keys" I stretched. I grabbed his coat putting it on and sighing. 

I walk over to him and held my hand out. He handed me his wallet and I smiled leaning down and pecking his lips.

~time skiiiipppp~ (yes I know these are annoying... I'm sorry)

I drove back to the bunker with 3 pregnancy tests in the little pharmacy bag. I walked into the bunker and saw Castiel standing next to Dean. He looked at me before looking down at my stomach with a weird look. That could only mean one of two things, I'm pregnant or getting fat... or both. I walked into the bathroom and did my business, laying the tests out on the sink. I waited the wait time and looked at one of the tests.

My heart rate sped up as two pink lines were clearly visible in the little circle. I looked at the other two and they both came out positive. My cheeks flushed and I gulped. I grabbed the tests and left the bathroom before walking over to where Dean, Cas, and Sam were. As I was handing Dean the tests, Castiel blurted out "(y/n)'s pregnant". Dean looked at me, before looking at Sam and Cas. 

First, he looked scared, then confused, before scared again, and finally happy. He sprang out of his seat and made his way around the table, before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "We're gonna be parents," he said excitedly and smiled. I smiled back at him and leaned up, pecking his lips. "I hope it's a boy" he mumbled and placed his hand on my stomach. "I hope it's a girl" I smile and he glared at me playfully. 

"Don't start... please" Sam groaned and I giggled. 


	3. Finding out you're pregnant(Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are having a game night with a few of the guys when you suddenly become nauseous and excuse yourself to the bathroom. Cas checks to see if you have any sicknesses but finds something else instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are the readers' thoughts.  
> (f/f)=favorite food  
> (I changed my idea... I was going to have the reader take a pregnancy test... that's why it's in outfit)

Outfit:

\------------------------------------------------------------------

~your pov~

I dug through our living room closet, searching for Jenga. "Who put all this shit in the closet?" I whined, pulling some things out and finding Jenga in the back of the closet. I reached into the back of the closet and grabbed the box, standing up and tossing it towards Sam. He caught it, opening up the box and setting up the game. I pushed all of the clothes back into the closet.

I walked back into the living room, kneeling down on the floor next to Sam. I unhooked the top of the box and tilted it upside down over the table and flinched slightly when all the pieces crashed down on top of each other. "Cas... would you mind using your magic to ya know... set up the game?" I gave Cas puppy dog eyes and he sighed, waving his hand. I smiled and blew him a kiss once the Jenga pieces finished assembling themselves. 

"I go first!" Dean yelled and moved so he was also kneeling on the floor like the rest of us. Dean poked at every block before he settled on one and gently pulled it out. "Truth or dare Sammy?" Dean asked Sam and I gave him a confused look, "I thought this was regular Jenga?" I tilted my head and Dean smirked. "I may have requested Cas to do something with the game" Dean winked playfully at Cas before looking back at Sam. 

"Uh... truth" Sam answered causing Dean to roll his eyes dramatically, "you're so boring... Hm, how's your sex life" Dean asked and I felt blood rush to my face. "It's fine Dean..." Sam grumbled out, shooting Dean a glare. Dean put his hands up defensively and took a swig of his beer. We went in a circle, everyone took turns taking a block out and doing what it says. "Alright, your turn (y/n)" Crowley said and I let out a nervous breath, scooting closer to the tower. 

I gently tapped each block, looking for the loosest one. I pressed my closed fist to my mouth when a feeling of nausea climbed its way up my throat. "You okay?" Sam asked, placing a gentle hand on my back and I nodded with my fist still pressed against my mouth. "Excuse me," I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could with socks on, Sam chased after me once he heard me gagging. 

Big hands held my hair back as I kneeled in front of the toilet, spilling my breakfast, lunch, and dinner into it. "What did you eat today?" Sam asked and rubbed my back with one hand, holding my hair with the other. "I-I had eggs and bacon for breakfast... (f/f) for lunch and a chicken salad fo-" I got cut off by more stomach acid shooting up my throat and into the toilet. 

Sam handed me a cup of water, "stay right here, I'm going to get Cas" he ordered and I nodded, leaning against the tub and sipping on the water. Cas came into the bathroom and kneeled down in front of me. He placed two fingers on my forehead and I squirmed slightly but then relaxed at the painless warmth traveling through my body. Castiel cleared his throat and stood up, "she is not sick..." he started making me sigh with relief. 

"But she is pregnant," he finished and my eyes widened along with Sam's, "with twins" he added and my jaw dropped. "I can tell you the gender and wh-" "no thanks Cas" Sam cut him off and Castiel gave him a slightly offended look. "I'm gonna be a mom?" I whispered mostly to myself and Sam sat on the floor beside me, "and I'm a father" Sam stated. We sat there in silence for the next few minutes before Sam started laughing. 

"What?" I asked and looked at him, "We're gonna be parents!" he said with a huge grin.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
